


Seven Moments with my Eyes on You

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Musical Tweek, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slow Burn, Soft Kyle, developing feelings, except it's seven, in that i always think kyle would never notice his feelings, its a really soft fic I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Not much could cause Kyle Broflovski to stop. He was a busy student, always wrapped up in his duties for the debate club, or some advanced class he was taking, or assisting one of his friends with their work. He had a pretty packed schedule and he didn’t have time to wander aimlessly through the halls. He always had a destination in mind.Not much could cause him to stop, but this? This did.
Relationships: (past) Henrietta Biggle/Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Twyle Week





	Seven Moments with my Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Twyle Week! But I didn't have time to do one for every day, so I've written all of them prompts into one story. Each scene is inspired by each day! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Scene 1: Music**

Not much could cause Kyle Broflovski to stop. He was a busy student, always wrapped up in his duties for the debate club, or some advanced class he was taking, or assisting one of his friends with their work. He had a pretty packed schedule and he didn’t have time to wander aimlessly through the halls. He always had a destination in mind. 

Not much could cause him to stop, but this? This did. 

It was late. Debate club had ran on longer than planned, and he promised Stan he’d grab something from the boy’s locker before he left. The halls were deserted and at first the only sound there was to focus on were his own footsteps echoing through the halls. 

Then the music began to play. 

He slowed to a stop as his brain tuned in to it. A gentle melody that began to pick up pace, powerful and gentle and captivating all at once. At first he was pinned to the spot, not moving as he allowed the tune to wash over him. Until he wanted to see it. 

His course changed. The locker was forgotten. 

He headed towards the music hall, slowing his steps as he got close in hopes that he wouldn’t disturb whoever it was. He cracked the door open and peered round, head first as he tried to be as sneaky as possible. The sight was something else to behold. 

There, at the centre of the room on a piano, sat Tweek Tweak, the source of the song. Kyle stepped further into the room to get a better look at the boy who was playing, not just with his fingers but with what seemed like his whole body. 

As his fingers flew across the keys he would lean into the notes, feet shuffling against the pedals below. From where Kyle could he couldn’t see Tweek’s face; barely a side profile, though he was far too entranced with watching the way his hands moved across the instrument to care about that. 

It was beautiful. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there watching on like some kind of creep, but eventually, Tweek hit a wrong note. At least, Kyle assumed he did, because the blonde slapped one key and came to a grinding halt, hands flying back and clenching into fists at the side of his head as he announced: “Shit.” 

Kyle couldn’t keep himself quiet any longer. 

“That was incredible.” 

So was the response. 

Tweek gave a fearful shriek and jumped in his seat, spinning his head round fast enough that it gave _Kyle_ whiplash. Wide hazel eyes focused in on the redhead and the pasty cheeks began to colour pink. 

“Kyle?!” 

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, man!” Tweek scolded. “What are you doing here?” 

Kyle cleared his throat. “I – I heard you playing from outside. I wanted to see who it was.” 

“Oh…” his eyebrows pulled together and he shrugged. “Well, it was me. Ta-da.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” 

Tweek glanced back down at the piano, face twisting and still pink at the edges. 

“You play it beautifully.” 

“No, Einaudi plays it beautiful. I just copy his music.” 

“You’re still playing his music, dude, even if you didn’t write it.” 

“I guess,” Tweek shrugged, eyes flickering back to Kyle for only a moment. “I fuck up at the same point every time though. I get distracted and stop focusing on where my hands go and then – bam! – I slip and the whole thing goes to shit.” 

“You trying to perfect it?” 

“Yeah,” Tweek’s eyes narrowed and focused back in on Kyle. “What time is it?” 

“It’s like, five o’clock?” 

“Jesus! When did it get so late?!” 

Kyle shrugged. “My club ran on. It’s why I’m still here.” 

“I’m gonna be in so much trouble!” Tweek bit out as he began to scramble for his music sheets, shoving them haphazardly into the backpack at his side. “Shit, shit, I’m meant to be at the coffee shop in like, twenty minutes!” 

“Do you want a lift?” 

Tweek stopped. He looked up with those same wide, hazel eyes, before he asked: “Is…that not out your way?” 

“Dude, our town isn’t exactly big. I gotta grab something from Stan’s locker, I’ll meet you back here? Give you time to pack up.” 

“…Sure.” 

He made sure to waste no time at Stan’s locker, reaching in and retrieving the history textbook that he’d left, not bothering to even put it in his backpack before running back to the music room, where he found his blonde friend standing outside. 

“Let’s go!” 

He led the way to his car, the pair of them making idle small talk about how Kyle’s debate session had gone, before they got in the car and Tweek was sat in the passenger seat, seatbelt fastened and backpack in his lap. 

“You can change the music, if you want?” Kyle offered as he turned the car on and the radio filled the spaces in their conversation. “I know I – I probably don’t have the best music taste.” 

“There’s no bad music taste,” Tweek assured. “So long as you like it, it’s good enough.” 

The rest of their car journey was spent listening to the music, which Kyle turned up to make himself feel better about his own silence. He glanced over at Tweek a few times to find the blonde staring out the window, watching the trees go by. 

He wondered if he should say something. Make conversation. 

Talk about his piano playing. 

But he didn’t, and soon they were pulling up on the curb outside Tweak Bro’s, and Tweek was standing outside leaning in to say thank you. 

“Thanks, man. I would’ve been late if you hadn’t given me a lift.” 

“No problem. Anytime.” 

Tweek didn’t wait around for anything else. He gave a brief smile and shut the door, spinning round and scampering into the building that was his parent’s coffee shop. 

When Kyle dropped off Stan’s book he was invited into the Marsh home, and he and Stan hung out in his room studying. Except Kyle’s mind was distracted, trying to remember what the hell the guy Tweek had referenced was called, and then trying to figure out how the hell to spell his name in order to find his music. 

**\--**

**Scene 2: Historical**

Sometimes a moment could nudge your view of a person, Kyle discovered. Where before Tweek had been a friend, a good friend, really, but one he didn’t spend much time with, now he seemed to plague Kyle’s brain. It started with the music; he’d managed to find the song, and listened to it all the way through and how it was meant to be played, and it _was_ a beautiful song, but… 

There was something special about being able to listen to it first-hand that was just incomparable. So, his brain turned from the song, to Tweek. 

Tweek shared some of his classes. His Maths class, Science, and English Lit. They had IT together too, and that was where they had their next conversation. 

He entered the classroom, ready to head for his usual seat, when he noticed Tweek. Wild blonde birds nest, wide eyes glued to a screen. 

He dropped his bag on the desk and bit back a smile when Tweek shook with a jump, though didn’t make a noise this time as he snapped his head up to look at Kyle. 

“Hey,” Kyle greeted. “This seat free?” 

“Uh, I guess?” Tweek glanced down at the seat in question. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t mind.” 

So, Kyle sat. 

Stan was quick to adjust to the new seating plan as he got to class, moving to sit the other side of Kyle without question, greeting both Kyle and Tweek as he did so before he engaged Kyle in a conversation about the latest shit his father had got up to. If Tweek was listening, he didn’t take part. 

Kyle didn’t really hear another peep out of the blonde until half way through class when they had been given their tasks for the day, and it came in the form of a frustrated growl. 

“You okay?” 

Tweek’s brow was pulled together, eyes narrowed at the screen in front of him, with his chin resting on his hand and his knuckles pressed against his lip. “No! I’m annoyed!” 

“What’s up?” 

“I don’t get this dumb program!” Tweek snapped. “It won’t do what I want it to do! Why do they have to make things so – _needlessly complicated_?!” 

“Here, let me help,” Kyle offered, scooting his chair over to be closer to Tweek’s computer. “Show me what you’re struggling with.” 

It was something he often did for Stan, when Stan wasn’t getting help from Nichole. Computers were a little like second nature for him. He’d always been good with them and he’d always been happy to help his friends with class, so long as it didn’t slow him down too much. 

“Does that make sense?” 

He turned to address Tweek, but found the hazel eyes pinned to him already. Whatever expression he had snapped Tweek out of his thought process though, and he snapped his attention back to the computer with a small noise of discomfort and a flush to his cheeks. “What? Yes. Yeah that made sense!” 

“Are you sure?” Kyle pressed with a smirk. “You don’t sound all that convincing.” 

“It mostly made sense. I got lost in some places. But I think I got, like, the overall gist.” 

He laughed and pulled back, giving Tweek some breathing room. “Alright then. I’m still here if you need anything, though, I don’t mind if you ask.” 

“Thanks, Kyle.” 

Appreciation always made him swell with pride. The lopsided smile on Tweek’s face only fuelled it. 

He didn’t need to help the blonde again for the rest of class. 

It wasn’t until they were packing up that they really spoke again. Stan had logged off and was waiting for Kyle, leaning against the desk as he talked about the movie options they had for after school that day, on a planned cinema trip with Kenny. Cartman and Butters couldn’t make it; Cartman had blown them off because he had ‘better things to do’, which probably included dragging Butters into whatever those things were. 

Kyle caught movement out the corner of his eye as Tweek stood and pushed his chair under the desk. 

“Hey, Tweek?” he asked, capturing the blonde’s attention. “Are you free after school today?” 

“That depends. Why do you wanna know?” 

“Stan and I are going to the cinema, with Kenny. Do you wanna join us?” 

Tweek’s gaze snapped from Kyle, to Stan, and back. He raised a brow. “Is…it not like, a best friend thing?” 

“No, just a general friend thing, and you’re a friend, so…?” 

He looked back up at Stan. “Is…that okay?” 

Kyle snapped his head round to his best friend, who shrugged it off. “Sure, dude. It’d be nice to hang out. Kenny won’t mind.” 

“I mean, sure, if Kenny doesn’t mind. You should probably ask him first, though.” 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem, I will!” 

Stan didn’t comment on it. Instead he started to chatter away about the movie with Tweek, telling him the options they had on what to see as he waited for Kyle to finish up, trapping the blonde there with them. The three of them left class together as Kyle messaged Kenny for his approval. 

It was pretty instantaneous, and positive. 

“Kenny said he doesn’t mind you coming!” 

Tweek nodded. “Alright. Cool.” 

“I’ll drive us all back to my house, and we can walk from there. Is that cool with you?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Is – the movie times…?” 

“That’s kind of how we’ll decided what to see,” Stan explained. “When we’re torn we just kind of…rock up and see what’s most convenient.” 

“Oh. Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” 

“We’ll see you after school, then? By the entrance?” 

“Sure. By the entrance.” 

Kenny and Stan were already with him by the time Tweek arrived. The blonde came rushing towards them with profuse apologies about running late, and the trio shrugged it off and assured him it was fine. 

Kenny was quick to sling an arm around Tweek’s shoulders and squeeze him lightly in a friendly hug. “Hey, dude! Welcome to the party!” 

“Thanks, jackass.” 

“You get to sit in the back with me. Stan has like, exclusive shotgun privileges.” 

Tweek rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. “If I’d known that, I would’ve said no.” 

It turned out that Kenny and Tweek were friendly. They were friendly and they were chatty, it seemed, as they shared music class together. Stan occasionally piped up the odd word to throw into their conversation, and Kenny was always quick to try drag him in further. 

The movie was a simple pick; some historical, crime thriller. They bought two large popcorns to share between the four of them, despite Tweek’s insistence that they were never going to be able to finish two. He was right. They probably should’ve got one. 

It was also subpar at best, in his opinion. He knew that Kenny would love it; the drama and the romance. Stan probably ate it up too, someone who had no real strong opinions either way when it came to mid-range films. He was a little more picky. 

“I’m just saying,” he argued as they exited the theatre, following Stan out the door. “Yes, the plot was good, but if you’re going to make the conscious decision to set your story in a specific time period, then you need to make sure you’re accurate to that!” 

“Oh for – here we go,” Stan groaned with the roll of his eyes, Kenny sniggering behind his hood as they walked. “You can’t just enjoy the movie for it’s good parts, can you?” 

“Research isn’t hard, Stan!” Kyle defended. “They have access to the internet, just like everyone else-?!” 

He got cut off as a loud snort came from his left and embarrassment started to rise, turning to see the fourth member of their group attempting to stifle laughter behind his hand. 

“Sorry!” Tweek spoke quickly, waving his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean to laugh!” 

“Don’t be sorry, dude, he’s fucking ridiculous,” Stan assured with a smirk in Kyle’s direction. “You should see him after a disaster movie, it’s even _worse_.” 

“It’s fine,” Kyle promised. “I’m not offended, I’m – I am pretty ridiculous. I should be apologising, if anything.” 

“Nah, man, you don’t need to apologise!” Tweek insisted. “It’s kinda cute, y’know? Like, the way you go off on one it’s – in a good way. Not in a weird way.” 

Kenny’s sniggering started up again and Stan huffed out. “Don’t encourage him. At least not while I’m still here.” 

But Kyle wasn’t listening to Kenny, or paying attention to Stan. Instead his eyes were only for Tweek and that lopsided smile on his face, head tilted as hazel eyes sparkled in his direction. 

He cleared his throat as he asked: “Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yeah, I did. I like thrillers. I especially like it when they like, solve it, because some don’t solve them and then I’m just sat like, but what do I do if this happens, man? You’re meant to give me _answers_ not make me question!” 

They went to the local burrito bar, crammed together in a booth chattering away, and Kyle felt light. 

It made sense that Tweek was so musical, when his laughter was so melodic. 

**\--**

**Scene 3: Roadtrip**

His friendship with Tweek continued to grow. He didn’t know who Tweek used to sit next to in computer class, but it was Kyle and Stan now. He knew that Kenny had music at the end of the day on at Thursday, and he would message his friend to ask if they were both coming to hang out, or if he was going to drag Tweek with him. 

Stan, Kenny, nor Cartman commented on the new addition. Butters only talked about he was so happy to have Tweek join their group to hang out on Thursdays. 

He started taking Tweek to work after debate club. They were in the car one day, pulling up on the street that Tweak Bro’s was situated, when Tweek turned to him and broke their comfortable silence. 

“Are you free tomorrow night?” 

He glanced over for a moment, before turning his eyes back to the road. “Probably, why?” 

“Because I’m going to do this star-gazing thing, with Craig and Clyde, but I don’t wanna third wheel. Will you come with us?” 

He thought of the troublesome couple, sunshine and a cloudy day, and the thought of spending an entire night with them and Tweek, watching the stars. It was a nice thought. “Yeah, dude, ‘course. Sounds like it’ll be fun.” 

“I think Clyde’ll drive. He usually drives. I can text you a time after work?” 

“I look forward to it!” 

He wasn’t lying. 

The next night once darkness had fallen he pleaded with his mother to let him go out on a school night. He argued that he’d done all his homework, and he _never_ stayed out late, and it was a cool star-gazing thing that they had to do that night. Craig had supplied him with a pretty good argument, something about November being a bad month for clouds, so if they wanted to catch that month’s sky they needed to do it _specifically_ that night. 

With some begging she agreed, and he was darting out the door down to Clyde’s house. 

“Hey!” the brunette greeted with a wide grin and a wave. “You ready to go catch some sick sky sparkles, bro?” 

Craig shot him a nasty look from his position at the trunk of the car. “Dude, stop calling it that. It’s fucking gay.” 

“So are you!” 

Kyle’s head perked up at the third voice, peering round to try see it’s owner. He was pleased when Tweek appeared over the roof of the car, resting his elbows on the roof with his lopsided smile. 

“Thanks for coming. They’re driving me nuts already.” 

“It’ll be fun! I’ve never gone stargazing with someone who like, actually knows what they’re looking at.” 

“I’m the only one,” Craig said, voice deadpan as he shut the trunk. “They’ve come out with me for the past two years, and neither of them know what they’re looking at yet.” 

Clyde was already distractedly slapping his hands against the roof with Tweek, dragging the blonde into a game that didn’t make sense as the pair of them giggled together. 

Craig let out a frustrated huff. 

“I’ll listen,” Kyle promised with a wry grin. “Even if they get way distracted.” 

“At least someone takes an actual interest – you two! It’s time to go!” 

“Roger!” Clyde spun round with a salute. “Sick sky sparkles, here we come!” 

They drove for ten minutes, max. Beyond Stark’s Pond, out to the road that led way out of town. They pulled over at a layby and then the three friends piled out the car to head for the trunk. Kyle was quick to follow. 

They set up two blankets and Craig withdrew a telescope that he set up at one. Clyde was getting comfortable on the floor with Tweek, the pair of them two backpacks full of snacks that they were setting out between the two blankets as Craig sat at the very edge of the blanket in order to look out at the sky. 

Before he had a chance to sit down with Tweek, Craig was summoning him. 

“Here,” he gestured. “Look.” 

“What constellation is it?” Kyle questioned before he was even looking through the telescope. 

"The moon.” 

Kyle raised a brow. “The moon?” 

“Trust me.” 

He did. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Craig moved the telescope around, and pointed out various things without it, as well. Kyle was quick to pick things up, asking questions and encouraging the conversation as the pair behind them made plenty of nose arguing over snacks. 

Eventually Clyde got tired of Craig’s attention not being on him as he came barrelling between them, one arm wrapped round Craig’s shoulder as he nearly knocked over the telescope with a toothy grin. 

“Alright! It’s my turn!” he announced. “Woo me with your fancy words, Star Boy.” 

There was a pink hue to Craig’s cheeks as Clyde nearly landed in his lap. “Dude!” 

Kyle laughed, but took the hint. He gave up his spot and moved to share the blanket Tweek was sat on, passing one hell of a mess of crisp packets, a spilt thermos, and various sweets in wrappers that had been scattered across the floor. 

Tweek looked up at him as he watched Kyle sit down next to him, and the redhead wrapped his arms round his knees to bring them closer to his chest. His chest where there were nerves beginning to settle as a quiet lull took over the atmosphere. 

A comfortable silence settled over the pair on the blanket, and Kyle found his attention drawn to the couple ahead of them, playing with the telescope, heads pressed together as they murmured a private conversation between each other. When Clyde looked through the telescope, tugging at Craig’s sleeve in excitement, and Kyle witnessed just how soft the look that passed Craig’s face was, he felt like he was intruding. 

“Thanks for coming with us.” 

Kyle snapped his head over to Tweek and away from the couple ahead of them. He found the blonde staring up at the sky, resting backwards with his hands against the blanket below, legs crossed in front of him. Kyle took a moment to briefly muse over how peaceful the usually high-strung blonde looked. 

It was nice. Handsome. 

“I…was kinda worried about third wheeling,” Tweek admitted. “I love coming and watching the stars and hanging out with them, but…” 

His eyes fell to the couple ahead of them, and Kyle felt laughter beginning to bubble in his chest at the sight. You could practically see the hearts in their eyes as they gazed at each other instead of the sky above. 

“I don’t blame you,” Kyle said. “They’re pretty intense sometimes, huh?” 

“Ugh, you’re telling me. Not that I’m not happy for them but do they _have_ to do this? Right in front of me?” Tweek scoffed, though there was a smile on his face. 

Kyle finally let go of his knees in order to fall back against the blanket below, staring up at the sky and freeing his field of view from the couple. “There. Now it’s like they don’t exist.” 

Tweek snorted and mimicked his actions. “I like the way you think.” 

“Thanks. I have good ideas.” 

“Sometimes.” 

He elbowed Tweek in the side, lolling his head to the left in order to glare at the blonde. 

Tweek grinned back at him. 

“So, do you really not remember anything about constellations, even though you come out here with him?” 

The blonde gestured wildly at the sky with a frown. “How could I? It changes nearly every time we manage to come out, especially this time of year!” 

He chuckled low and shuffled closer. “Alright, I guess I’ll try remember what he just told me then. I can point it out to you, seeing as he’s busy.” 

He was too occupied looking at the sky to catch the way Tweek looked over at him with a softness on his face that was rarely there. 

Craig ended up driving them home, after Clyde fell asleep on his shoulder while they snuggled under the stars. Kyle wasn’t too much better, giving big yawns as he and Tweek talked between themselves, and it was the blonde who had caught him yawning one too many times and decided for the group that it was time to head back. 

Craig was generous enough to drop them both off before taking Clyde home, Tweek first, and Kyle second. The redhead made sure to say thank you to the dark-haired boy for letting him tag along. 

“Sure,” he shrugged it off. “You can come again next time, if you want?” 

“That’d be pretty cool.” 

He was sure to text a thank you to Tweek, as well. 

**\--**

**Scene 4: Intimacy**

The party happened at Heidi’s house. There was a big group of them, as her parents were out of town and always happy to trust their sensible, smart daughter to look after herself. She threw the best parties. She was pretty terrifying if you broke one of her rules, as well. 

Kyle had texted Tweek to make sure the blonde was coming, to which he got a furious ‘yes’ with a series of angry face emojis. When he asked why he was so upset the answer was that he was being dragged to go by Clyde. 

Yet, he didn’t see much of Tweek for a while. He spent most of his time with Stan in the basement where Heidi had set up a mock beer-pong table, and a disco spot. 

Eventually when they were in the kitchen, Bebe found them and collared them into following her to Heidi’s bedroom. No wanting to be abandoned by his best friend following the blonde bombshell, he tailed after them dutifully. 

There was a circle of their friends crowding round a bottle, and she instructed them to sit down to join the others in the group. 

“There!” she declared. “Ten people! That’s a pretty good amount, right?” 

“I guess so,” Red shrugged it off. 

“Did you make space in the closet?” 

“I did, yeah. Did you tell Heidi what we were doing?” 

“Hell no, she can find out later by accident.” 

“What are we doing?” Kyle spoke up, glancing round the circle. 

He caught his gaze on Tweek opposite him, who gave a small wave and a nervous smile that looked a little more like a grimace. 

“We’re going to play seven minutes in heaven!” Bebe declared as she took her space next to Stan, sitting on her knees to allow her to reach for the bottle in the centre of the room. “Are we all ready?” 

“Woah, what?” Kyle felt his brain grind to a halt. “I did not agree to this – Clyde, why are you here?” 

The brunette was next to Tweek with a cup in his hand, sipping away. “Craig threw me under the bus.” 

“I went looking for people and I wanted Token,” she explained with a roll of her eyes. “But he was busy talking to Craig, who told me that I should go find Clyde instead because Token was taken for the night.” 

“Betrayed by your own boyfriend,” Stan commented with a grin. “Ouch.” 

“I know!” Clyde threw his hands wide, and Tweek swore quietly as the liquid in his cup sloshed. “That asshole! He’s lucky I don’t take things personally.” 

“Are we done?” Bebe asked, hand poised above the bottle. “Have we all had our little pissy-fits? If so, I’d like to get started, thanks.” 

The game was as tedious as Kyle expected it to be, though he did get a few laughs from seeing Stan stumble out the cupboard after Bebe, and then fluster as he had to go straight back in with Nichole. The turns went round a few times, and his nerves dissipated as he was lured into a sense of security after not being chosen by the bottle for some time. 

It was a false sense of security. 

Tweek huffed out as he was dragged into the cupboard by Red, amusement settling round the room as the out and proud gay man and lesbian ended up being shoved in together. 

“Oh, wow!” came Red’s sarcastic, muffled cry from within the closet. “Who knew being straight could feel so...?” 

“Disappointing?” 

Her cackles from Tweek’s reply echoed through the laughter of the others in the room. 

His sense of security was shot to pieces at the next round. Because Tweek spun the bottle, and it landed on him. 

Kyle looked up to see the hazel eyes wide with panic, trailing from the bottle all the way up to Kyle, frozen in place. Kyle on the other hand didn’t quite know what to feel as his stomach started to churn with something unfamiliar. 

“Right, boys!” Bebe clapped her hands. “Don’t waste time! To the cupboard you go!” 

Kyle stood first, attempting a comforting smile as he gestured for Tweek to follow him. The blonde scrambled to his feet, but Kyle didn’t look behind him to see if he was following. 

Instead he slotted himself in the closet, finally looking at the blonde as he shuffled, before Bebe shut the door and plunged them into darkness. 

“Seven minutes, starts now!” 

He licked his lips, back pressed against the clothes that were hung up behind him, feeling the presence of another person far too close, yet completely unable to see them. 

“It...sure is dark in here, huh?” Kyle muttered, his nerves manifesting as a need to fill the silence. 

“Yeah,” Tweek agreed, and Kyle swore his voice was a little shakier than usual. “It is.” 

“I don’t even know where you are,” Kyle attempted a low laugh that sounded too uncomfortable to his own ears as he tried to figure out where he was in relation to his surroundings. “All I can feel are Heidi’s poor clothes-oh.” 

His hand came in contact with a chest. 

“There you are.” 

He didn’t move his hand. Instead he felt the way it moved as the blonde breathed shallow, heavy breaths. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Tweek assured, though his voice was a little pitchy. “I just – small spaces make me nervous, I guess?” 

“How did you end up agreeing to this game?” 

“Clyde,” was the dry response. “How do you think?” 

He chuckled low and some of his discomfort left with it. He didn’t notice himself stepping closer, but soon he was close enough that he could feel Tweek’s breath not only through his lungs, but also as it danced across his face and neck. “Sorry, it’s - I feel pretty cramped. Do you – is this-?” 

“It’s fine,” Tweek’s voice was barely above a whisper, and there was something laced in it that shot electric energy through him. “It’s not bad.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Tweek promised. 

He liked to think that he could see the blonde despite the darkness, the wild blonde hair, the bright hazel eyes, the chapped lips. 

He had a habit of biting down on his lips. It left them often a little rosy and abused. 

Kyle swallowed the dryness in his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was got caught in his throat as he felt the other person in the closet moving closer. 

It started when a hand settled around his wrist, keeping it pressed against Tweek’s chest. He felt the chest get closer, pressing against him, and felt his own breathing begin to quicken until the tip of his nose brushed against something that he had a sneaking suspicion was someone else’s nose. 

He stopped breathing. 

But then the door sprung open and Tweek darted out, Kyle quick to follow, though they both backed up as they realised the person who released them _wasn’t_ Bebe. 

Heidi’s cold glare was pinned to them, before she turned to address the group as a whole. “Bebe, I told you, my room was _off limits_.” 

The blonde gave a nervous laugh and shrugged it off. “Whoops! I, uh, I must’ve forgotten.” 

“All of you, out!” she shooed at the teens on the floor, before reaching round and pushing Kyle and Tweek towards the door. “Out now! My room is out of use!” 

“Aww, c’mon, hon, can’t we talk about this?” Bebe whined with a pleading gaze. “We just wanted a little fun, we weren’t doing anything _bad_!” 

“It’s always bad when you’re involved!” 

When they were free from the room, he turned to grab Tweek’s wrist, only to find that the blonde had already disappeared. For the rest of the night he was distracted, unable to really take his mind off what had happened. Or, more specifically, what hadn’t happened. 

Was...Tweek going to kiss him? 

**\--**

**5: Jealousy**

At the counter to Tweak Bro’s stood a familiar looking goth kid. He was familiar not only because he went to the same school as them, but also because he was a Tweak Bro’s regular. Or, had become one, recently. Every time they were there, this guy came in at some point, and spoke more than Kyle had ever seen him speak to anyone. 

Specifically speaking to Tweek, who was probably too polite to tell him to fuck off, so just engaged him in conversation. 

Kyle huffed as he narrowed his eyes at the kid. There was _no way_ Tweek actually was interested in what the guy had to say. _No way_ that the way he snorted with laughter and sniggered at the guy’s jokes was genuine. He had worked here since he was a kid. His customer service face was probably flawless. Kyle didn’t trust him. 

Kenny had a different theory. 

“You’re jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Kyle snapped in defence as he turned his glare to his friend across the table. “I’m concerned about my friend. That guy’s no good.” 

“No, you’re pretty jealous.” 

He huffed out at Kenny’s observation and felt his eyes drawn back to the counter, watching as Tweek _c_ _ontinued_ to talk to the teen at the till. 

“Oh, look, it’s Stan, your best friend.” 

“Shut up, Kenny.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

He looked over with a flush of shame as he realised Kenny was actually alerting him to Stan’s presence. Stan, who slid into the booth next to Kenny with a raised brow as his blue eyes darted between the pair looking for an answer to his question. 

“We’re not talking about anything.” 

“We’re talking about how Kyle’s jealous of-!” 

“I’m not jealous!” he repeated with some force. “Can’t you just fucking drop it, dude?” 

Kenny rolled his eyes, but agreed. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll let you have your denial.” 

“Are we talking about Tweek?” Stan asked, clearly not getting the hint. “Dude, you’re totally jealous, I don’t know why you’re fighting this.” 

“I’m not-?!” he huffed out and released the clenched fists in an attempt to physically let go of the anger in his brain. “Look, _asshole_ , there’s nothing wrong with me being concerned about our friend getting caught up in something he shouldn’t, okay?” 

“What’s he gonna get caught up in with Pete?” Stan asked with a cocked brow. 

“Bad music and worse fashion choices?” 

Stan gave Kenny a disapproving look. “Just because Henrietta broke your heart-?” 

“Absolutely means I can be bitter. I can be as bitter as I want.” 

Kyle tapped his hand against the table to get the attention of his friends back on the situation at hand, directing his own attention at Stan. “Kenny’s right; Henrietta broke his heart and it sucked. You should talk to him.” 

“Talk to who?” 

“Him,” Kyle gestured at the goth kid standing at the counter. _Still_. “Tell him to lay off.” 

“Yeah, the spot for pining over Tweek and doing shit all about it is taken.” 

Kyle graciously took mercy on Kenny and only half-heartedly kicked him under the table. Enough to only _just_ hurt. 

“I’m not telling Pete not to talk to Tweek just because you won’t admit you have a crush on him.” 

Kyle glared. Hard. Willed his mind to give his best friend a brain haemorrhage. 

“Let’s talk about something else,” Stan suggested. “Like, literally anything else.” 

They did. Kenny was all too happy to change the topic, moving on to something that Kyle attempted to follow along with, though he kept getting distracted by what was going on elsewhere in the coffee shop. Specifically what was happening at the front counter. 

After twenty minutes of standing there, the goth kid finally said goodbye, taking his coffee and leaving the shop with the chime of the bell. Kyle stood up without taking his eyes off the front counter. 

“I’m going to go get another coffee.” 

“What?” Stan’s voice was panicked. “You haven’t finished the coffee here – dude, no, don’t-?” 

“I’m not going to do anything, I’m just getting a coffee.” 

“Kyle, please.” 

Kyle ignored him. Instead he headed straight for the front counter, frown on his face as he got closer and saw the twitch of a smile at the corners of Tweek’s lips. Tweek, who looked up as he approached, and his smile widened until he focused in on Kyle’s expression and it dropped. 

“Hey, man. You okay?” 

“Yeah. Can I have another one? I finished mine,” he lied. 

“Sure! Hang on, let me-?” 

Tweek busied himself making the coffee, humming softly as he worked and moved deftly around the machines. Watching his friend relaxed Kyle’s anger a little, though he was still a bit annoyed when Tweek turned back towards him with that same, almost smile on his face. 

He should’ve kept his mouth shut. But he didn’t. 

“I don’t trust that guy.” 

Tweek raised his brows, eyes trained on Kyle as he put the coffee on the counter. “You...mean Pete?” 

“Yeah,” he decided. “That goth kid.” 

“His name is _Pete_.” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust him.” 

“Okay,” Tweek pulled back and folded his arms across his chest. “Thanks for your input, I guess?” 

“You know, Henrietta broke Kenny’s heart,” Kyle informed, as if it would explain his thought process. “They’re all broody and depressing and shit. You could do better.” 

“Wait, what?” Tweek’s nose scrunched up. “What are you talking about?” 

“That goth kid!” 

“ _P_ _ete_.” 

“I don’t care what his name is, I don’t trust him!” 

“Well I _do_ care,” Tweek snapped back. “Because he’s my friend, and I don’t appreciate you accusing him of being bad just because his friend broke Kenny’s heart!” 

“He wants more than friendship out of you.” 

Tweek spluttered and gestured at the counter at the back. “You act like Kenny’s never broken someone’s heart!” 

“Kenny’s not an asshole.” 

“He fucking is,” Tweek snapped back, glaring fiercely across the counter. "Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I trust you.” 

“Even though Clyde broke Bebe’s heart when he broke up with her to get with his best friend?” 

He planted his hands on his hips. “That’s different.” 

“No, it’s not! You’re just being a piss-baby!” 

“I’m not! I’m looking out for you!” 

“I don’t need you to look out for me!” Tweek snarled. “Take your fucking coffee and go back to your fucking friends. I’m meant to be working.” 

“You had time to stop and chat to _Pete_ for twenty minutes.” 

“Unbelievable! You are _un-fucking-believable_!” Tweek shouted out. “Give me that coffee, I’m putting it in a takeaway cup so you can get out of my shop.” 

“No!” Kyle snatched it off the counter and took a step back as the blonde attempted to reach for it. “I’m not done!” 

“Then get the fuck away from my counter!” 

“Fine,” Kyle huffed out with a glare. “But don’t come crying to me when you get your heart broken.” 

“You’re an idiot!” Tweek shrieked out as Kyle spun on his heel and headed back to his table. “An _idiot_ , Kyle Broflosvki! A dumb, stupid, idiot!” 

He settled back at the table as there was a loud bang from behind the counter of Tweek kicking one of the cupboards, before he heard a door slam. He didn’t look over. 

He also didn’t look up at his friends, two silent pairs of eyes judging him. 

“So,” Stan drawled. “That went well.” 

“Fuck off, Stan.” 

He tried not to feel satisfied a few days later when it came through the grape vine to him that Pete the Goth Kid had asked out Tweek Tweak, and he had been rejected. He was wise enough not to say anything to Tweek as he drove him to the coffee shop after debate club, though there was a prickle of annoyance at the corners of his mind as he saw Pete walking into the shop with his little goth squad, chattering amongst themselves. 

“I thought you rejected him?” 

Tweek was giving him a deadpan stare when Kyle looked over. It caught him by surprise. 

“Sorry, I...” 

“Just because I rejected him, doesn’t mean we can’t stay friends,” Tweek pointed out. “You’ve got a pretty narrow view if you think that.” 

“I don’t, I just...” 

He didn’t know how to finish his sentence. 

Tweek snorted out with an eyeroll as he got out the car. “Whatever, man. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, dude.” 

“Fucking idiot.” 

He didn’t dwell too much on the insult that Tweek muttered under his breath. He watched as the blonde crossed in front of his car, giving a small wave as he got to the door of the coffee shop before disappearing in. 

He left the shop feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. 

**\--**

**Scene 6: Office**

It wasn’t the first time that he had done a stint of work in his father’s office. He often spent parts of his holidays doing a brief internship, and that fall break was no different. 

He groaned as he rested his head in his hands, sat at the computer his dad had set up in the corner of the office for him. He was mostly a glorified administrator, but between his school work and keeping up with his hobbies, administration work was enough to stress him the fuck out. 

He never stopped. 

Stan knew well enough to give him a wide berth, as did Kenny. Cartman would still poke and prod at him, but from a safe distance after he got a black eye from visiting in order to torment him during one intern stint. They would instead wait for him to contact them. 

He was sat in his father’s home office, busy feeling sorry for himself and wondering if it was appropriate to take a break already, when his phone lit up with a message. He scowled as he picked it up, unsure who it was who would be contacting him while he was working. It had to be something important, right? 

He turned his phone on to find a new message on his messenger app from Tweek. He opened it, and there was a sound file there, waiting to be played, with no explanation. 

Maybe a break already _was_ acceptable. 

He clicked the soundbite to play, resting his forehead against the heel of his hand in order to keep it up while he listened. 

What he heard had his breath caught in his throat. 

A melody began to fill the room and the vision that got stuck in his head had his heart leaping from its cage. The piano music was soft, soothing, and he could picture Tweek playing it clearly. Fingers moving effortlessly across the keys as he charmed the notes out of the instrument with all the grace that Kyle had come to associate with him when he played music. 

As he listened to the music, another message appeared on the screen right below. 

_I know you’ve been stressed!!!! And when I’m stressed music helps sooth me so I thought it might help you!! I hope you like it! <3 _

His hand dropped to the table as he stared openly with wide eyes down at the phone in his hands. The music continued to surround him and cloud his brain, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to return to work now. He was too busy being overwhelmed by every emotion that was assaulting his heart and causing it to leap and jump and dance with the tune that flowed forth. 

By the time it finished, he was left with one, resounding truth. That he really was an idiot. 

He searched his contacts and dialled immediately. 

It took five rings for Stan to answer. 

_“Hell-?!”_

“I think I have a crush on Tweek.” 

_“Yeah? What else is new?”_

He pushed his chair back from the table as if it would help give him space, loosening the tie around his neck as he stood up and began to pace. “I’m serious, Stan!” 

_“So am I,”_ Stan drawled out. _“Dude, you’re literally like, the only person on the planet who didn’t know you had a crush on_ _Tweek_ _.”_

“Does-does Tweek know?” 

There was a scoff down the line. _“If he doesn’t, then he’s the most dense fucker I’ve ever met.”_

“You’re meant to help me!” Kyle hissed out of the office to glare across at the house next to his own. “I’m freaking out, dude!” 

There was a long, drawn out sigh, before Stan shuffled around and appeared in the window of his room opposite, phone against his ear with an unimpressed look on his face. It morphed into something a little more sympathetic when he caught Kyle’s eyes. 

_“You’re_ _gonna_ _be okay, dude. You’re a catch. T_ _week’d_ _be lucky to have you.”_

“Am I?” Kyle questioned. “Are you sure?” 

_“I am.”_

“What if...?” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “What if he doesn’t...?” 

Stan shrugged. _“Well, he’s still friends with Pete, isn’t he?”_

“Yeah, he is.” 

_“So I don’t think it’d affect your friendship, if that’s what you’re worried about.”_

“That’s true. 

_“I think you should go for it, dude. You really, really like him. And I think he likes you too.”_

“You think?” 

_“I do. Definitely.”_

The next day he was round at Stan’s house, Cartman and Butters turning up to play some video games together, with Kenny and Tweek not far behind. The blonde duo were already laughing at something when they entered the house, and Kyle knew he’d be able to recognise that laugh anywhere. 

His heart caught in his throat as glittering hazel eyes locked with his. Tweek gave a small wave. He raised his hand to return it. 

“Hey, Tweek?” Stan caught his attention from his place next to Kyle on the couch. “Do you mind helping Kyle bring the drinks in from the kitchen?” 

“Oh, uh, sure thing, man!” Tweek turned his eyes back to Kyle. “I don’t mind!” 

Kyle stood up on wobbly legs with a shaky smile and gestured for Tweek to follow him. No doubt Kenny would be ready to snatch his seat as soon as he had left the room. 

He could hear his friends continue to play as he arrived in the kitchen with Tweek and opened the fridge, staring at the contents without really registering what he needed. He just let the cold air wash over him in hopes it would bring some sense to his brain. 

“Shall I get some cups?” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s a good idea,” Kyle agreed. “Do you know where they are?” 

“In here, right?” Tweek reached for the cupboard, opening the door. 

“That’s the one!” 

He reached into the fridge and started to withdrawn the soda that Stan’s mom had stocked for them. 

When he turned to look at Tweek, the blonde’s attention was already on him. 

“I...uh,” he cleared his throat and shuffled the bottles around in his arms. “I wanted to say thanks, for the music. It did help sooth me. And I have been super stressed.” 

“I know what it’s like to have way too much on your plate, trust me,” Tweek said. “I’m glad...I could help out a little.” 

“I like to listen to you play.” 

A bright flush crossed Tweek’s cheeks. It gave him confidence. 

“I think it helped that it was you.” 

“You dork,” Tweek announced, brushing off the awkward compliment despite the smile on his face. “Should we...?” 

“Yeah, let’s go back. I think we’ll be sat on the floor though.” 

“That’s fine with me. So long as I don’t have to sit near Cartman.” 

He decided to just enjoy his feelings for now. While he was stressed out, trying to work and keep up the homework he had to complete over break. He revelled in them, enjoying every small touch, finding every excuse to bump his shoulder against Tweek’s. He soaked up every bit of attention that he was given from the blonde, enchanted by the hazel eyes and lopsided smile. 

It was what he needed to keep him going until school started and he’d be free from his dumb fake internship. He didn’t know exactly how to express to Tweek how much he helped. 

**\--**

**Scene 7: Free – The Confession**

Sometimes, after debate club, Kyle would get the chance to see Tweek play in person. If he heard the music as he headed down the hall he would make sure to creep up slowly so as not to disturb the blonde. It was when Tweek had lost track of time and not got ready in time for Kyle to arrive, and it tended to be when debate club ran over. 

That day he looked on with new thoughts in mind, the word _crush_ cycling round in his head. The way butterflies spiralled round in his stomach made him wonder how in the hell he missed this for so long. 

Eventually Tweek slowed to a stop. He turned round, caught Kyle’s gaze, and glared with the hint of a smile on his face. 

“What are you doing, creep?” 

Kyle laughed it off despite the embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry. I guess I got caught up in the magic again.” 

Tweek’s face turned a delightful shade of pink. “You’re such a fucking weirdo what the fuck?” 

“You can keep playing, if you want?” Kyle offered. “I’m not in any rush. You’ve got time before you need to be at work, right?” 

“You just want a free concert.” 

He shrugged. “Guilty.” 

Tweek shuffled around on his seat, turning back to the keys for a moment, before looking back to Kyle. “Why…don’t you come play with me?” 

Kyle gave a nervous laugh. “I’m not sure I’m really that musical, dude.” 

“I’ll teach you. C’mon.” 

He moved over to the piano as Tweek shuffled over, making space on the small piano seat. He dropped his bag and sat down, trying to ignore the way they pressed up next to each other as he did so. 

“Alright,” Tweek gestured to the keys. “You can see the pattern in how they’re spaced out, right?” 

“Right,” Kyle nodded. “I see it.” 

“I want you to start here-!” Tweek reached across and pressed down on a single key, echoing round the room. “And then copy what I do the next octave down, okay?” 

Tweek was an alright teacher. Kyle mimicked his movements, swearing low when he would fuck up, and getting frustrated easily. Tweek sniggered away at his behaviour and would correct him when he needed to – with extra vitriol when Kyle did it on purpose. 

“I’ve got it!” Kyle said as he played the short tune for the second time without Tweek. “Like this, yeah?” 

“That’s it,” Tweek assured. “Keep going…I’m going to start my half.” 

As he came back to the start of the tune Tweek’s fingers began to move. It was a bit of a shock at first, having a second melody playing as he attempted his own, but he felt a wide grin spread across his face as the two worked together to create the song. 

Eventually, the second melody threw him off enough that he started to fuck up the tune. 

“Ah, shit-!” 

“Kyle!” Tweek scolded with a laugh. “Don’t let it throw you off!” 

“I can’t remember where I was!” Kyle huffed out. 

Tweek’s own tune went off kilter as Kyle continued to attempt to get himself on track. “We’re gonna have to call it there, man, no way are you getting it again.” 

“I can!” 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t musical.” 

“Fuck you!” Kyle huffed out with a glare. “I did it till you threw me off.” 

The wide grin that he received had his heart stutter in place. 

He turned his attention back to the keys of the piano, tracing the shape of the ivory instrument as he tried to calm himself down. He thought back to his conversation with Stan, and the man’s advice. When he glanced back up, it was to see the blonde doing something similar to him, dust of colour on his cheeks as he smiled down at the instrument. 

“Hey…” 

Hazel eyes snapped up, wide and searching. 

“Do you…?” 

“What?” Tweek’s brows began to scrunch together as he leant forward to get a better look at Kyle’s face. “Do I what?” 

“It’s…nothing.” 

“What’s nothing?” the blonde pressed. “Is something wrong? Did I do something?” 

“No,” Kyle assured. “Nothing like that. I…I wanted to know if…” 

His courage was failing him. 

A flicker of recognition registered in Tweek’s eyes. “If…I wanted…to go out with you?” 

Kyle panicked. “I-wha-how did-?” 

“Kenny,” Tweek explained. “I asked him…to tell me when you were, y’know, like, aware of your emotions, or whatever.” 

“I’m aware of my emotions!” 

Tweek snorted. “Yeah, now maybe.” 

“So you knew I liked you?” 

The blonde turned his eyes down to the keys. “I had a feeling maybe you might. But I know that I can be pretty…full on. I didn’t want to scare you, or like, make you panic and run away. I’m too much sometimes and I know that’s not-?” 

“You’re not going to scare me.” 

Those wide, hazel eyes were back on him. 

“I might’ve taken a little time to figure it out, but I don’t think it would’ve made me run away if you told me before I did. I don’t think you’re too much.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really,” Kyle promised. “I hope that I’m not too…” 

“Slow?” 

He gave a playful glare and a shove. 

Tweek sniggered low. “Well, to answer your question…yeah, I would like to go out with you.” 

A warmth spread through Kyle’s body at the words. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Do you remember when...at Heidi’s party, that – game – that Bebe had us play...were you...going to kiss me?” 

He cursed himself for his poorly constructed sentence and complete lack of composure through this whole thing. Something about Tweek made him... 

Made him want to get it perfect. 

The blonde’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Maybe.” 

“So, if I was to...?” 

There was a low hum, and Tweek allowed his fingers to hit a few notes slowly as he thought. “Close your eyes.” 

“What?” 

“Close your eyes!” 

He did as he was told. 

The last note hung on a little too long, drowning out the sound of anything else. He felt his heart in his throat and his blood pounding in his head as he tried to keep his breathing steady. It hitched as he felt a nose brush against his own, throwing him straight back into the memory of the party. Of being in the closet with Tweek. 

Except this time there was no one to disturb them. 

His eyes snapped open as lips pressed against his own, as if he wasn’t expecting it. He was quick to shut them again and pull himself together enough to lean into the kiss and respond. 

It didn’t last long. Short enough that it left him wanting more, following the blonde as he pulled back. 

He opened his eyes again to see Tweek already standing picking up his bag, a smirk on his face as he spun and headed towards the door. 

“Hey!” he called out, grabbing his bag. “Wait! That – can't we do it-?” 

“No!” Tweek snapped out, turning round and walking backwards as he tried to fake anger. “You’re meant to wait till after the first date!” 

“But you’ve already kissed me now!” 

“Think-think of it as a taster!” Tweek argued with a flush and skittish eyes. “So that you don’t back out on me.” 

He didn’t think Tweek needed to convince him not to back out on him. Not with those skilful fingers, hazel eyes, and melodic laughter. Not when he looked so handsome under the stars, or captivating sat at a piano. 

Not when he made Kyle slow down and stop, and just enjoy himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Kyle a lot softer than I usually like to, but I think it fits the story and setting well. I love the fact he likes quite smart, sometimes reserved people, and that they make him soft.


End file.
